oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate's Treasure
Official description Walkthrough Redbeard Frank Talk to Redbeard Frank, located at the end of the most north-eastern pier in Port Sarim. He wants you to get some Karamja rum before he'll tell you the location of the treasure. Walk down south on the docks to see three sailors, Captain Tobias, Seaman Lorris, and Seaman Thresnor. Talk to any one of these sailors to board the ship to Karamja for 30 coins. Getting and smuggling the Karamja rum On Karamja, make your way west towards the Karamja Beers, Wines and Spirits bar, marked by a beer glass icon on your map. Trade with the bartender, Zambo. Buy one karamja rum for 30 coins. DO NOT LEAVE THE ISLAND YET! If you do, the Customs officer will take your rum away, as Asgarnia has banned the import of intoxicating spirits. Do not try to teleport off the island with the rum, because the bottle will break in the process. Head back towards the pier, but take the northern path leading to a small house. Talk to Luthas and first talk to him about the Customs officer, then ask him for a job. He'll want you to fill a crate of bananas outside his store. Agree to help him. Walk outside his store and then go west past the bar, then north into the banana plantation. Click on the banana trees to obtain bananas, you'll need 10. NOTE: After the quests, you can work for Luthas by filling crates with bananas. He will pay you 30 coins for every crate you fill. You may use the coins for transportation off of Karamja or to purchase the Karamja rum. Next, go back to Luthas' house. On the right side of the house's entrance there is a wooden crate. Use your rum with the crate to hide it. Next, fill the crate with your 10 bananas (right click on the crate and choose Fill Crate). After you fill the crate, head inside and talk to Luthas to get your payment. Talk to the Customs officer. Let her search you, then pay the 30 coins to go back to Port Sarim. Recovering and delivering the rum to Redbeard Frank When you get off the ship, head into the fishing store by the icon, and obtain the white apron hanging on the wall. Enter the food store just to the south and put on the apron then try to enter the door on the western wall that leads towards the back of the store. Wydin will tell you only employees can go there. Ask to work for him, and if you have your white apron on he'll agree. After being employed, enter the room and search the crate with the banana on top. You should find your rum. Take it and go back to Redbeard Frank. NOTE: You can also take bananas from the crate if you wish. Getting the pirate's clue Frank gives you a key to a chest in a bar in Varrock. Head to Varrock and go to the bar to the south ; the Blue Moon Inn. Enter and go up the stairs. Look in the south-west room for a chest. Use the key you got from Frank on the chest to obtain a pirate message. It will give you a clue to the treasure's location ("Visit the city of the White Knights. In the park, Saradomin points to the X which marks the spot"). Then get a spade. You can find one upstairs in the Varrock general store and in one of the houses south of the park. Digging for the treasure Go to Falador. Now look for the Park north of the eastern bank. It is very large and has a statue of Saradomin in the middle. (Please note that there are many statues of Saradomin in Falador) Stand on the bare dirt spot to the west of the statue (Pictured below). Try to use your spade to dig, but you will be interrupted by an angry combat level 4 Gardener who will shout "First moles, now this! Take this, vandal!". Kill him, or run out of the park and then run back in and dig again in the same spot to get One-Eyed Hector's treasure chest. You have completed Pirate's Treasure, now open the chest and claim your reward! NOTE: In RuneScape Classic, the player must dig behind the bench by using the spade with the flowers. Reward * 2 quest points * A One-Eyed Hector's Treasure Chest containing 450 coins, a cut emerald and a gold ring * Ability to use the payfare option to go to and from Karamja Required for Completing *Cabin Fever Trivia *When the quest was first released, the Karamja rum was tradeable and the bottles would not break if players tried to teleport. Some players simply bought a whole load of rum and sold it to players doing the quest, allowing them to skip a large part of it. When this was posted on fan forums, a Jagex developer saw it and the problem was soon corrected. *Whilst your character is talking to Redbeard Frank about obtaining the Karamja rum several alcohol references in regard to rum are made. The rum references initiate when your player says, "I guess I could give it a shot" (A shot glass) progressed by Redbeard Frank exclaiming, "That's the spirit!" (spirit being the class of alcohol rum is distingiushed as) *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And when I dug in the middle of the park in Falador, I found the pirate's treasure." to which she replies, "Such is ever the folly of pirates, to bury their loot in the ground so that another can dig it up." *When a gardener sees you as you dig up the treasure, he says "First giant moles and now you!" referring to the Level 230 Giant Mole that resides under Falador Park. Members get to kill the mole. bg:Pirate's Treasure de:Der Piratenschatz Category:Quests Category:Pirate quest series